fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Gilda Gifford
"OI! Fuckface, get out of my line of fire!" Profile Race: '''Hume '''Gender: Female Age: 25 Occupation: Designated Marksman (War Dogs Squad.) Faction: Kingdom of Raxis '''Innate Element: '''Wind It's hard to miss Gilda in a crowd, even with her average height of about 5'10" and lithe build. Built like a runner, the sniper's frame is rather small for someone of her age and size, despite the fact that her body appears to be one that is well worked out and slightly muscular. Her hair is an oddity, and is one of her more recognizable features; being a bright white with long, lilac tipped bangs that hang out ahead of her. It's rumored that their feathered appearance is due to Gilda possible having either Siren or Harpy blood in her family line, but so far this has been unfounded. Another odd feature that has been argued for avian race heritage is the goldenrod color of her eyes, commonly found in certain races of harpies and sirens. Commonly, Gilda is seen wearing an outfit consisting of jeans, a black tank top in warmer weathers, and her combat boots. However, she's almost always seen wearing a brown leather bomber jacket with a fluffy collar. Stitched into the back is the emblem of the Mirandian 501st Drop Squad, the squad that her deceased father had lead in his time in the Mirandan military. In combat and on missions, she wears lightweight Raxian Scout armor with the sleeves removed in warmer weather. Oddly enough, she almost never wears her helmet, saying that it interferes with her sniping skills Personality Profile Gilda is noted for her dry wit, tendency for sarcasm, and above all else, her elitism. Gilda is a great shot and knows she's a great shot - one infinitely better than the rest of those in her squad. Paired with her own tendency to be something of a bitch to those she deems lesser than her, Gilda has won relatively few friends. While she does seem like a cold hearted bitch to all she is not friendly with, in truth, this is sort of a defense mechanism. Due to a traumatic experience in her youth where she was kidnapped and tortured alongside her father, she is very distrustful of anyone she does not deem a friend. Those whom are kind to her in her downswings, however, and listen to her talk and of her plight rapidly earn her friendship. In fact, this is how she and Charity Viaserra came into a relationship together. When sniping, Gilda's abrasive attitude melts away to a much more joyous swing as she proceeds to turn her sniping work into something of an art form or game, laughing with each head-shot she makes or challenging a fellow sniper into a game of "Who can get the highest kill count" Gilda has a love of precision, and has gone out of her way to modify her rifle extensively as a result - her rifle has been modded from the stock version with a straight-pull bolt, a scope with a lower zoom than the stock version, a foregrip, and a magazine modified with a slightly larger capacity, allowing it to be usable at closer ranges than a standard rifle of its type. When not actively on-duty, she can often be found at the firing range, honing her aim further and testing new mods for her rifle. According to Glenda, Gilda spends a lot of off-time drinking, and can be pretty nasty when inebriated - though never to Glenda. According to Peri, Gilda is also skilled at card games.